From The Beginning Until Now
by HounouNiTsubasa
Summary: Upon moving to Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi was not expecting to become slowly ensnared by the mafia after meeting the charming Giotto von Vongola. Nor was he expecting the pure chaos that ensued. AU. G27.


**Hi guys! I know that it has been a really long time. I'm trying to become more organized so that I'll have time to actually write, but in the mean time, here's a brand new chapter of a brand new story. I'm super excited to present this to you guys (you have no idea how long this plot bunny has been roaming around the crevices of my mind...)**

**The title of the story is inspired by a song called "From The Beginning Until Now" from the Korean drama _Winter Sonata__._ **

* * *

**From The Beginning Until Now **

* * *

_-Chapter 1: Fate-_

* * *

A young, male brunette dressed in a nice black suit looked back once more at a small group of people waving goodbye beyond the airport terminal. This was it. He was leaving the small town of Namimori, Japan for a completely different world:

Italy.

He smiled serenely at his well-wishers and gave one last wave before heading through the airport terminal to board his plane. He chuckled as his last view of them involved a tough looking woman with blue hair giving a feisty gut punch to a blonde man in army attire. He saw his sushi and calamari buddy, a woman named Oregano, crying and wiping her tears and dripping nose onto the jacket sleeve of a tall, stoic man named Lancia, who flinched once he realized what the woman next to him was doing to his expensive suit jacket.

He was going to miss seeing them nearly every day. They were a large part of his family and a large part of his life. He wasn't going to be able to drink Lancia's loose leaf tea, gossip with Oregano, dress Colonello's wounds, and… get hit by Lal Mirch.

In all honesty, 23 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi would have preferred to stay in Japan and continue working at COMSUBIN, Japan's elite military materials provider and contractor. However, Lal Mirch and Colonello jointly submitted what Tsuna assumed to be a glowing letter of recommendation for Tsuna to some big shot company in Italy. The human resource department must have liked what it saw (Oregano hacked Tsuna's computer for other documents, like his CV, although Tsuna was completely unaware of this fact) and decided to hire him. It was an absolute shock when Tsuna came into work one morning, only to be informed that he would be going to a better place, where his skills would be put to better use. The brunette had every intention to protest, but Lal Mirch wasn't a woman you argued against. Anyway, Tsuna knew he lost the battle to stay the moment Lal Mirch told him to march his butt to Italy with a small please attached at the end of the order.

Tsuna held back the sudden tears that threatened to spill from his brown eyes as he thought about the family he was leaving behind. He had come a long way from his reputation as "Dame-Tsuna" in middle school… and high school and college. Sniffing as he walked briskly, he repeated his mantra of Dame-Tsuna shouldn't cry in public, Dame-Tsuna shouldn't cry in public…

Well, a small part of him was still Dame-Tsuna so he ended up crying in public.

The brunette hastily wiped away the endless tears as he boarded the plane and found his seat. He quickly pushed his carry-on bag in the overhead compartment and settled down in the comfortable looking recliner. First class was very nice and spacious. Lancia, who was in charge of finances, really spoiled him too much. He spoiled the entire company, now that he thought about it more. The tall Italian man would always somehow manage to give the other departments more than enough finance to fund Oregano's crazy schemes and to pay for damages caused by Lal Mirch and Colonello on a rampage.

Oh no, he was thinking about them again. More tears made their way to his eyes through his tear ducts and teetered on the edge of his lower eyelid, threatening to fall off the edge. He sniffed again, cursing himself for being such a crybaby, and was about to stand up in order to grab a tissue from his bag, when a white handkerchief suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

Tsuna's watery brown eyes widened as they travelled from the handkerchief to the arm holding the handkerchief and then to the face of the person offering him the cloth. He hadn't even noticed that there was a person sitting next to him when he had put his stuff away in the overhead compartment, and now he was wondering how on Earth it was possible that he hadn't. The man sitting next to him had a very striking presence. He was dressed in an expensive, tailor made pinstripe suit. His hair was blonde and spikey, and his eyes were a crystal blue color that looked like a vast pool of emotion, which were currently filled with amusement and a shallow fleck of concern for a stranger. The light from the window that fell upon his figure made his edges look soft and gave him somewhat of a glow.

Abashedly, Tsuna realized that he was gawking and hastily took the white handkerchief. When his fingers touched the fabric, he noted that it was lace and faintly wondered exactly how loaded the man next to him was. "Th-Thank you," Tsuna stammered awkwardly, looking anywhere but the kind stranger's face as he quickly dried his eyes.

"No problem," the blonde man replied, his voice suave and embedded with a chuckle. "Leaving home is tough."

"Yeah, it is," Tsuna agreed with a small smile, looking at the handkerchief and thinking about his family once more. "I'm really going to miss- wait, how did you know I was leaving my home?" Tsuna looked at the stranger in surprise. It wasn't like he had a sign that said "Leaving Home" taped to his back, right? It wouldn't surprise him, to be honest; a goodbye prank like this would have Colonello's name written all over it in bright red letters. Nervously, he let one of his hands quickly search his back for any sign of a piece of paper and tape. He let out a sigh of relief when he found no traces.

The man's eyes sparkled with a knowing glimmer at Tsuna's antics as he chuckled again and answered, "Well, this is a flight leaving for Italy and you're obviously not Italian. Plus, I couldn't really think of any other ideas that satisfactorily explained why a grown man would cry on a plane. I did entertain the hypothesis of allergies, but I don't see an inflammatory response anywhere."

Tsuna flushed at the logical explanation and his cheeks swelled like a chipmunk's in response to the tidbit about a grown man crying. Did swelling checks count as an inflammatory response? _That should have been obvious,_ his mental-self cried in a dark corner, drawing circles on the ground with a finger.

"Well, since you're obviously not Japanese, you must be going home," Tsuna retorted, still a little miffed. _How do you like that, Mr. Know-It-All?_ His mental-self now sat smugly in a corner, coolly drinking an imaginary cup of espresso.

Giotto beamed at Tsuna's assumption, completely impervious to the brunette's clumsy barb. "Yup!"

Tsuna face palmed at Giotto's bright reply and his mental-self spewed the coffee out. Any confidence he had was now gone; it had been completely shattered by this blonde man's wily mannerisms. This also meant that any hope he had at improving his dampened image was also put out. On the bright side, he was no longer crying.

However, now that his eyes were dry, he faced another dilemma: the handkerchief. He couldn't simply return it to the kind, albeit teasing, stranger at this very instant since he had dirtied it, but he couldn't exactly promise to return it after a good wash either. Italy was large, and for all Tsuna knew, they could be situated at opposite ends of the boot shaped country. "Erm…" the brunette began to speak while frowning, unsure of how exactly to phrase the problem.

"You can keep it," the blonde interrupted, like he was reading Tsuna's mind. "I don't mind at all. I believe that introductions are in order, though. My name is Giotto von Vongola." The smile Tsuna received was nothing less than blinding.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna stammered, surprised at the answer and a bit stunned by the smile. This Giotto had a really nice smile. "O-Oh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." He gave a small, hesitant smile in return.

Giotto's smile never faded as he said, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

"N-Nice to meet you too, G-Giotto." Tsuna neatly tucked the white handkerchief into one of his pants' pockets. He would still wash it the next chance he got. He squeaked and stiffly froze when a hand made its way to the orange tie around his neck and deftly undid it. With wide eyes, Tsuna stared speechlessly at the man next to him, who now had his tie in his grasp, with mounting shock. "Wh-Wha-?"

"You took my handkerchief. I think it's only fair that I get your tie in return as retribution," Giotto announced cheerfully as he pocketed Tsuna's tie.

_Th-This man! _Tsuna screeched inside of his mind at Giotto's forwardness. _No, this boy! We're not five years old for goodness sake!_

"_We will be taking off in a couple minutes. Please use this time to turn off all electronics, such as cell phones and laptops. You will be notified when you can turn them back on. Enjoy your flight," _announced a smooth female voice over the speakers.

Conversation was cut and the only sounds that filled the cabin were the rustling and shuffling of people turning off cell phones and computers. As Tsuna touched the screen of his phone to unlock it after fishing it from his pocket, he noticed that there was a text message from Colonello. The brunette reasoned that it would only take a couple of seconds to read the message and then turn off his phone, so after a couple seconds of hesitation, he proceeded to read it.

"_We're going to miss you at COMSUBIN so to make up for our loss, you had better work your butt off at Trinisette Co., alright?_

_-Colonello_

_P.S. When you meet Reborn, be sure to give him the small present I snuck into your bag, kora."_

Tsuna smiled fondly at the message before frowning at the post script. Colonello had slipped something into his bag? Remembering that he was supposed to have shut off his device, the brunette hastily pressed the end call button and waited a bit for his phone to turn off. He tucked the device safely into his pants pocket and resisted the urge to rummage through his bag. He really wanted to know what sort of present he was supposed to give to… Reborn? Tsuna bit his lip as he diligently searched his memory for any record of the name. He didn't know someone named Reborn. Oh well, he'd have to ask Colonello about it later.

Tsuna relaxed a bit more into his seat. These seats were amazing. Then, he glanced quickly at Giotto. Tsuna flushed when he realized Giotto was staring at him and their eyes met. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from the enigmatic blonde man.

Feeling awkward, Tsuna gathered enough courage to ask, "So… since your home is in Italy, what made you stop by Namimori, Japan?" He wanted to smack himself for such an insipid question, but inspiration for a witty conversation was lost upon him right now.

"Home is where the heart is," Giotto replied ambiguously with a smooth flourish of his hand. "However, I was born and raised in Italy. I had to stop by Japan for some icky business and to… fetch a rather daft cousin of mine."

"O-Oh, I see," Tsuna said rather lamely in response. His eyebrow twitched at the pout that appeared on Giotto's face after he mentioned icky business. The brunette somehow had the urge to pinch Giotto's cheeks in admonishment. What kind of businessman described his trade as icky? Well, there _was_ Colonello… "T-Then, is your cousin here, on the plane?" He looked around at the nearly empty first class cabin. He failed to spot anyone that looked even remotely like Giotto.

"No, he's not here. As punishment for running off without at least his secretary and then being an idiot, I made him take a ship back to Italy," Giotto replied, his smile frosty.

Unable to find words, Tsuna could only gape at Giotto. That smile was… candidly put, scary. Whoever Giotto's cousin was, he had Tsuna's complete condolence for invoking the fury of the stranger next to him.

* * *

A blonde man in a green parka, who was desperately clutching the rails of a ship, sneezed before slumping against the rods of metal. _Damn you, Giotto…_

He failed to notice his small companion slide off of the deck and into the ocean in his misery.

* * *

Misinterpreting Tsuna's look of horror for confusion, Giotto decided to clarify. "He gets severe seasickness and his pet turtle becomes _very_ difficult to manage in water."

"O-Okay," Tsuna said uneasily, now scared _and_ confused. What's the worst that could happen with a turtle?

* * *

The crew of the ship, _La Reina_, was frantic. They had sailed through the most fierce gales and raging rapids, but never in their lives had they ever encountered something as monstrous as _this._

Floating in the salty ocean waters before the entire crew was a turtle approximately the size of a small apartment complex _and it was getting bigger._

"Ay dios mio…" the captain whispered as he stared at the monster floating before them. Distantly, he heard the Italian blonde man with a weak stomach cry something that sounded like _"Enzo!"_ in horror. At this point, the captain knew only one thing.

If he made it through this alive, he was going to stop accepting the requests of good looking Italian men.

* * *

On the plane, Giotto waved a blushing stewardess away, who had stammered something about offering commodities to the patrons. "What about you, Tsuna?" Giotto asked, his smile no longer frigid. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with child-like curiosity.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna could only say stupidly in response. Never before had he met someone like Giotto. This man was completely unpredictable. He was the embodiment of what it meant to be teasing, scary, charming, and childish all rolled into an adult body.

"I told you a little about myself, so it's your turn to tell me a little bit about you."

"O-Oh. In the case…" Tsuna trailed off, thinking of what he could tell Giotto that would be brief and not embarrassing. He had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous and when he rambled, he usually blurted out some embarrassing highlight of his past. Those moments always just happen to be the ones he recalls first. "I… really love eating sushi."

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the peculiar statement, but his smile was a bit wider and a little more genuine. "Is that so?"

Tsuna knocked his head against the back of the seat in front of him at his statement. Really? That was the best he could do? His Dame-Tsuna habits were returning at an alarming rate, along with the stutter he worked so hard to remove in order to have at least some semblance to a professional worker. "Y-Yeah," Tsuna said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"As a matter of fact, I happen to immensely enjoy sushi as well," Giotto commented, leaning further into his seat as he made himself comfortable. His piercing blue eyes never left Tsuna's. "Spicy tuna is my favorite."

Tsuna nervously twirled a strand of his hair before stopping. That was a habit girls had when they were nervous, not adult, manly men like… Dame-Tsuna. "I-I really like the rainbow roll." His hair was starting to get long. "It has a little bit of almost everything." He'd have to get a haircut in Italy.

Chuckling once more, Giotto said, "You look like the type to accept many things."

The brunette laughed awkwardly. "Y-Yeah, I guess so." Bullies included. Tsuna shivered slightly as he started remembered his middle school days…

After that, there was peaceful silence. Slowly, Tsuna found himself being lulled into dream land as he adjusted to the rhythm of the plane. He gave up the fight to keep his eyelids open and instead opted to fall asleep.

Giotto was a bit startled when there was a thump and something heavy landed on his shoulder. He peered over and was greatly amused to find a slumbering brunette. Smiling, the blonde asked a passing stewardess in a hushed voice for a blanket, for he noticed Tsuna shiver a bit earlier (he misinterpreted Tsuna's shiver of fright for cold). When the woman returned with a blanket, Giotto gently draped it around Tsuna and brushed a couple of stray hair strands from Tsuna's face.

This entire situation was quite puzzling. Giotto didn't typically just behave as himself in front of others, especially to those he had never met before. He usually donned his boss façade and was quite calm and intimidating. Well, he had to admit that he had started out with that façade on when he had first met Tsuna, but the young brunette had quite effectively disarmed him of his mask. There was something about Tsuna that made Giotto want to befriend him… as well as tease. The more time the blonde spent with the brunette, the more he felt his carefree and coy nature return.

Originally, Giotto had planned to go through a couple of papers on the plane, but the brunette next to him looked extremely comfortable all snuggled up in a blanket. The blonde figured that a quick break wouldn't cause any immediate harm and closed his eyes for a nap. It was a long flight, anyway.

The stewardess that had passed Giotto the blanket, which was currently shrouding Tsuna's lithe form, and the stewardess that Giotto had waved away both paused and looked at the slumbering men. Blushing, they turned from the adorable sight of a smaller brunette resting his head on the shoulder of a taller blonde man, who had his head resting on top of the other. The two women continued about their duties while sneaking glances at the pair every now and then.

* * *

Yawning, Tsuna stood and stretched as people prepared to disembark from the plane. He had been woken up by Giotto a minute ago and he felt completely refreshed. He felt great.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around to face Giotto once he heard his name. His questioning glance was answered by his small carry-on bag being presented right in front of him. Tsuna flashed Giotto a brilliant smile and said, "Thanks, Giotto."

For a fraction of a second, it seemed as if Giotto had been paralyzed by Tsuna's thousand watt smile, but the blonde recovered and directed an easy-going smile back at the brunette.

The two made their way to the stairs and carefully stepped down from the interior of the plane. Tsuna was especially careful due to of all the experience he had falling down the astonishingly simple design.

Tsuna and Giotto chatted about small things until they arrived at the cargo bay. To his eternal chagrin, Tsuna had no difficulty at all in identifying his luggage. Lal Mirch had commanded that the brunette get a suitcase that stood out without difficulty. Tsuna heavily suspected that Lal Mirch firmly believed that Tsuna would lose his belongings in the bustling airport. So, he had gotten a bright orange suitcase that actually seemed more like an eyesore than a simple storage container at the present moment. It was the only suitcase that met Lal Mirch's standards. He hastily grabbed the handle of his suitcase and regretted ever buying the monstrosity.

Tsuna kept his head down as he fought his blush. He was fully aware that his suitcase was attracting some odd looks of inquiry from strangers and that Giotto had a small smirk on his face. Tsuna glanced at Giotto's suitcase as he fumbled with the handle of his own. It was a typical black one with a simple tag on it. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and squinted as he tried to discern exactly what the tag had on it. It looked like one of those medieval coats of arms but with a bullet-?

"Shall we head out or are you going to stare at the ground all day?" Giotto asked teasingly. Subtly, Giotto changed the position of his suitcase so that the tag was no longer showing.

Startled, Tsuna was torn from his musings and the flush on his face intensified. Why, just why, was he having so many Dame-Tsuna episodes around Giotto? "L-Let's go," Tsuna stuttered, walking briskly from the cargo bay and to the parking lot. He kept an iron grip on both of his bags as he heard the blonde chuckle.

When they left the interior of the airport, the first thing Tsuna did was take a big breath of Italian air. He inhaled as much as he could and then breathed it all out. The air was a welcome, fresh change from the stale mixture on the plane and in the airport.

"I guess this is where we part," Giotto mused as he glanced at his shorter companion. A part of him was reluctant to leave one of the few people he felt relaxed around, but his intuition was telling him that they'd meet again. Experience and instinct, time and time again, have caused Giotto trusted his intuition, so he would let the issue and Tsuna go for now. From the corner of his eye, he spotted two of his friends that had come to pick him up close by in the parking lot.

"Ah," was all Tsuna could say. The only thing his intuition was telling him was that Giotto was a very important man. That piece of information didn't really help him at all. As he struggled to find some final words, Tsuna managed to say, "I-It was nice meet-"

"Hey, Giotto! How long are you going to make us wait?"

Tsuna looked to the source of the question and voice. He saw two well-dressed men walking towards him and Giotto. He meant well-dressed in different ways. One of them had flaming red hair, was smoking a cigarette, had an intricate tattoo on the right side of his face, and was dressed very business casual with the tie loose and the shirt untucked. The red haired man also had a couple of black bands around his wrist and two lopsided belts- one black and one white. He one was well-dressed as a mafia or gangster. The other one looked like someone that popped out of a Japanese feudal era historical drama. He wore the tall, black hat, the silver hakama, and the sandals. His hair was jet black. In one of his hands appeared to be a case for some sort of musical instrument.

Another thing that Tsuna noticed was that the well-dressed feudal man had a happy grin on his face while the well-dressed mafia man had a scorching glare directed at the brunette. When Tsuna noticed this, he shrunk behind his suitcase a little. Was his suitcase too offensive? No, that probably wasn't it. Who on earth was offended by the color orange?

The walking pair stopped in front of Giotto and Tsuna and the red head brusquely asked, "Who's this _brat_?"

Tsuna quietly squeaked in fear and shrank some more. The smaller he was, the greater the chance of him evading being punched or kicked.

Giotto had a slight frown on his face as he noted G's behavior. Normally, G didn't behave like this around civilians. He could tell that Asari had picked up on G's strange and aggressive new attitude towards Tsuna and tried to ease the situation a little by standing closer to the scared brunette. "This is Tsuna. We met on the plane. Tsuna, these are my two close friends, G," Giotto paused, pointing to the smoldering red head, "and Asari." He then pointed to the grinning man with the case.

The brunette awkwardly bowed and greeted the two men. Bowing wasn't typical in Italy, but his spine curved out of reflex. "N-Nice to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Nice to meet you too! Like Giotto said, my name is Asari," the man labeled Asari said cheerfully as he also bowed.

"Che," grunted the other man identified as G. He made no inclination towards the shaking brunette at all.

Tsuna felt uncomfortable and threatened just being in the vicinity. G's eyes clearly stated that the red head would like nothing more than to shoot Tsuna and move on with his day. Even though the brunette was certain he had done nothing wrong to the smoldering man in front of him, he would not dispute or confront G about his… homicidal intent. Tsuna doubted that he would ever see the trio again anyway.

The small brunette hastily bowed once more before saying, "It was nice meeting you, but I had better get going. Goodbye!" Tsuna scurried away as fast as possible as he felt a chill run up his spine and tell him that G was still glaring at him.

* * *

Giotto watched Tsuna nearly sprint away with concern from him. He cringed slightly when he saw Tsuna trip on a crack in the sidewalk and fall spectacularly. The blonde man continued to watch in silence as Tsuna quickly picked himself up, flagged down a taxi, and was driven out of sight.

Frowning heavily with disapproval, Giotto then turned to G. Asari was wearing a similar expression. "What was that all about, G?" Giotto calmly asked while walking through the parking lot.

"Yeah," Asari chimed, throwing his instrument case over his back and placing his free hand on G's shoulder. "What was it about that innocent boy that had you worked up?"

G was silent at the two expectant stares. He slowly took another draft of his cigarette and exhaled. His eyes watched the smoke momentarily have form and then diffuse into an invisible, greater form.

"I don't trust him."

* * *

Tsuna exhaled has he finished hauling his suitcase and carry-on up the stairs. The elevator was out of order so he was forced to drag his belongings up to the third floor. Thankfully, a carry-on bag and an obnoxiously loud orange suitcase weren't too much of a burden. The brunette was now suddenly appreciative that he was moving into a furnished apartment. It meant that he could pack lightly and bring only what he needed.

He stopped in front of the dark brown door to his new apartment. Tsuna made sure to double-check the number, twenty-seven, before inserting the key and unlocking the gateway to his new home.

Cautiously, the brunette gingerly crossed the threshold as his free hand fumbled around in the darkness for the light switch. As soon as his fingers found and flipped the switch, he smiled as he admired the interior of his apartment. The apartment was cozy, but definitely roomy. Tsuna crossed the burgundy colored carpet and admired the color coordinated living room before checking the nearby kitchen. The kitchen was small, but somehow Tsuna adored it.

Suddenly thrilled at the prospect of exploring his new home, Tsuna raced through the apartment. He dashed to the bathroom, bedroom, closet, and balcony. The brunette laughed, feeling immensely pleased, before settling down to unpack and figure out what else he would need to buy. A good twenty minutes passed by as he unpacked clothes and other personal belongings.

However, something was wrong. Tsuna frowned as sifted through the rest of his suitcase's contents. He was missing something important, but what? Feeling perturbed, Tsuna began to toss the rest of his belongings out of his bags without a care. He had his chain necklace, he just threw his headphones over his shoulder so what-?

Realization dawned upon him like a sack of bricks. His mittens. Where were his mittens? Those mittens were special. He absolutely couldn't lose them. Tsuna felt himself on the verge of panic. He forced himself to stand still and slowly inhale and exhale. He knew he had packed them. He also knew that they were there when he performed a quick check in the back of the taxi. It was likely that he didn't zip his bag up all the way and his mittens fell out. Tsuna chewed his lower lip as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Either his mittens were still in the taxi or they had fallen out during his trek up the stairs to his room.

With his mind set, Tsuna bolted out of the bedroom, through the living room, and out the door. The wooden door swung violently on its hinges and smacked the outside wall before rebounding. The brunette kept his eyes on the floor, scanning for any sign of his mittens on the floor.

Tsuna let out a cry of relief as he found his mittens three feet from the door. He rushed over and picked them up, gently cradling them in his hands. The brunette scolded himself for almost losing them. They were all that he had left of-

"Ahem," coughed someone standing nearby.

Tsuna froze. He knew that voice. Slowly, he lifted his head from his crouching position and his eyes met three other pairs. Tsuna dropped his mittens and his jaw went slack. His mind passively processed the fact that his mittens had landed on the floor once more with a soft thump, but he consciously paid it no mind.

Giotto, Asari, G, and Tsuna stared at each other with varying degrees of shock.

"Y-You…!" G stuttered, horrified surprise plastered all over his face. His cigarette fell from his mouth. The dying embers flared momentarily before their glow was extinguished.

"Don't tell me…" Asari trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. His grin was gone and his eyes were wide as he stared at the small brunette in front of him.

"E-Eeehh?" Tsuna shrieked, falling backwards. What were the odds of meeting them again?

Giotto was the first to recover. An amused smile unfurled across his lips as he observed the interesting situation that had developed. He knew his intuition was always correct, but another meeting this soon was far more than he had expected. "Well, it looks like we're neighbors," Giotto drawled while casually leaning against the beige wall.

Tsuna's wide brown eyes darted to the mahogany door next to Giotto that hosted two metallic, golden numbers: twenty-six. The implications those two numbers brought suddenly hit Tsuna in the face like a wet fish. They were neighbors!

This wasn't a bad thing, necessarily. Tsuna's main concern with this living arrangement was his well-being. A hostile G didn't exactly do wonders to one's health. Another issue was the vibe Giotto emitted. Giotto was a nice enough guy, but something was offbeat. Without having to be told anything, Tsuna knew immediately that Giotto was important and potentially dangerous. Then again, Tsuna also knew that he was a magnet for danger and mystery.

Gulping, Tsuna took extra care in retrieving his neglected mittens once more and awkwardly stood up. He shifted his weight to his left foot and clutched his mittens tighter. "Umm…" He didn't know what to say, especially with G's intensified glare directed straight at him. _Please take care of me from now on…? Yeah right._

"I wonder… this is far too much of a coincidence," Giotto murmured, his face drawn deep into thought. Behind him, G agreed with a slight nod of his head as a hand nonchalantly slipped into one of his pockets. Asari's grin returned as he stood in a relaxed manner. His long, slender fingers carefully and deliberately tapped on his instrument case.

Tsuna's mind was reeling at the unexpected turn of events. He was not liking the conclusion his mind arrived by analyzing the body language of the blonde's two best friends. Just what was about to-?

"So, we've met twice in one day under the most unlikely circumstances," Giotto cheerfully and unknowingly interrupted Tsuna's panicked mind with a cheeky smile. "We must have been destined to meet!"

The blonde man's announcement was met with stunned silence. Tsuna whole-heartedly expected a tumble weed to roll across the floor. G stared at Giotto like he was a profound idiot with an expression of incredulity slapped on the red head's face. Asari's grin stretched a bit further and the tapping stopped.

Tsuna mustered up the rest of his courage and blurted, "It's not fate unless we meet three times!" He held up three fingers for added emphasis. He barely registered Giotto's surprised blink at his correction as he rushed into his apartment and slammed the door shut with a loud slam. The brunette locked the door and backed away like he was afraid it was going to explode.

Completely exhausted, Tsuna limply sank into the couches and proceeded to process what had just happened.

_I want to go back to Japan, _he mentally cried.

* * *

"Three times, huh?" Giotto whispered with a competitive, almost feline, grin. His curiosity had officially been roused and it wouldn't rest until he fully explored the plain enigma that was called Sawada Tsunayoshi. The blonde man chuckled as he entered the apartment right next to Tsuna's. He ignored the inquisitive glances his best friends gave him and loosened his tie as walked further down the hall.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Finally! The first chapter of FTBUN (… looks like ft. bun, no?) is complete! **

**Eheh... So when Tsuna tells Giotto that three encounters are required for their meeting to be dictated by fate, that was actually taken from another Korean drama called _You Are My Destiny. _This drama is the longest drama I have ever watched (200+ episodes). Lol... I don't even want to think of how much of my life watching this took (cries in a corner). **

**Please be sure to leave a review with your thoughts on this first chapter. As excited I am about posting this, I am also just as nervous. Corrections, general thoughts, suggestions- they're all welcome. **


End file.
